The present disclosure relates to an illuminating device including a light emitting diode as its light source.
Illumination including an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, etc. as the light source is traditionally used as illuminating devices used for indoor illumination of houses and buildings. The incandescent bulb has problems of high power consumption and short lifetime. The fluorescent lamp has a problem of involving a possibility of an adverse effect on the environments because of e.g. inclusion of a gas containing mercury.
In contrast, in recent years, an illuminating device that uses a light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as LED accordingly) as its light source and has features of small size, low power consumption, long lifetime, etc., like that shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-300203, is used.